Trouble at Hogwarts
by THE someone
Summary: starts off BEFORE the half blood prince in the sixth year, harry finds himself in the middle of a plot. flips from past to present in the chaps. THIRD CHAP UP! plot progresses PLEZ r & r. please
1. The Beginning

Erm, I know the book is out in two days but I couldn't wait! Hope you enjoy! Plez r & r!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry kept running but didn't know where to go. All he wanted to do was escape from the voice…..

"Harry," it whispered. "Harry, you can't escape me." The voice sounded closer. Harry bolted down the corridor, past the History of Magic room where it was now deserted. He kept running but the voice was still there.

"Where are you?" Harry yelled while turning his head to look around while sprinting.

"I'm right here!" Harry turned around to look in the direction of the voice but there was just a statue. "You can't escape me!" it repeated. "I am with you wherever you go!" All of a sudden Harry felt a jolt throughout his brain. To his horror he had know realized what happened. Voldemort had taken control!

(Earlier)

It was the night before Harry's birthday. He had just gotten his results for his O.W.L.s that morning (followed by shouts and lecturing from Uncle Vernon for the barn owl that dropped them off). To his surprise, he pulled off getting acceptables' and higher for Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts (though not much surprise for the last one). All of those needed to be an Auror. Ron and Hermione sent him owls telling him what they got, too. Hermione obviously got top grades and got about ten O.W.L.s, and Ron got about the same grades as Harry.

Things were looking quite bleak for Harry. Not knowing when he would be leaving Privet Drive or seeing his friends again was quite depressing. He had fixed the mirror Sirius gave him and ordered ones for Ron and Hermione. So whenever he got bored or anxious about thinking of Lord Voldemort, he contacted them and asked about the Order. The answers were the same as always: they didn't know squat. Now Fred and George were out of Hogwarts, they had joined the Order, but were busy now their new shop was thriving.

At that moment of Harry pondering of what would happen to him, his mirror turned hot. He pulled it out and saw Ron and Hermione's face.

"Hey guys-," Harry started.

"Sorry Harry," Ron interrupted. "We can't talk long. Members are being sent to you. YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Then Ron's and Hermione's faces disappeared.

Just then, Harry heard two loud pops and the Dursleys' screams. Harry realized that the members must be Apparating. Very confused on what was going on, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and ran down the stairs to meet them. There he saw Mad Eye Moody and Tonks.

"'Lo, Harry!" Tonks said brightly.

"Er, hi," replied Harry, still very confused on what was going on.

"Enough chitchat!" growled Mad Eye. He first blew out the Dursley's electric fireplace stuff out of the fireplace, pulled out what looked to be the Weasley's floo powder pot, grabbed a pinch of it, and threw it in the fireplace. "You remember how to use this stuff, right?" When Harry nodded, Mad Eye stepped in the fire and said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" and was enveloped in a swirl of green flames.

Tonks pushed Harry forward towards the fire place. He took one long last look at the Durleys in their living room like in his fourth year. All of their faces were set in what looked like plastered sets of horror. Dudley, now as fat as a small African Elephant, had fainted. After pleading looks from Tonks, he took a pinch of the floo powder and called out Number 12 Grimmauld Place like Mad Eye. A couple seconds later he was thrown out of the fire place of the Black's manor, covered in soot.

"Hello Harry. Want an explanation of what just happened I suppose?" said the calming voice of Kingsley Shacklebot. He continued before Harry could reply. "Well, some Death Eaters are on the loose close to your house and are coming for you."

"But I thought they couldn't touch me in that house because of the charm my mother did!" Harry cried. This was confusing him greatly.

"Um, well, they've gotten past the charm," Kingsley replied. "We don't know how yet. So we moved you here! And don't worry about your relatives," he said, mistaking Harry's look of worry for his Aunt and Uncle's safety. "They can't harm _them_ because the neighbors will find that suspicious and Voldemort wants his killings to a minimum. For now. Until he has his army ready, he has no one to back him up."

Before Harry could ask any more questions, Mad Eye prodded him towards the fire. "This here was a rest stop," he explained. "See, the muggles you live with might tell the Death Eaters what we did and where we are. So Kingsley here is to capture them if they come, and we are going to the Burrow." With that, Tonks appeared in the fire place.

"Mad Eye, the Death Eaters haven't come yet but it's a matter of minutes. The Dursleys are in a bit of a shock Ah well. Let's go!" She pinched the floo powder again and called the Burrow. Tonks then disappeared in a lick of flames. Mad Eye pushed Harry forward and he too did the same.

A minute later, Harry found himself in the Weasley's living room, covered in more soot. He noticed Tonk's hair next to him, normally bubble gum pink, was now nearly black.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione's voice ring out among what looked to be the whole Order waiting for his arrival in the small Weasley living room. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (Fred and George were at their joke shop) ran toward him and pulled him away for a second as Mad Eye came crashing in. "Harry we're glad to see you!"

"Alright now," came the motherly voice of Mrs. Weasley. She looked half exasperated all these people were here. "Now there's no need for _everyone_ to be here now Harry's home." Soon after a couple minutes of brushing people out of her house, Mrs. Weasley let out a big sigh. She, her husband, and a couple others were the only ones left in the house. "Moving the Order here when the Black house is perfectly capable, it's unheard of!"

"Now, Molly," said Remus Lupin, who stayed to help clear up. "You know when Sirius died he didn't leave a will, or if he did we can't find it. That means the house belongs to whoever related to him wants it."

"But no one closely related to Sirius even knows about it! And if they did, they're all Death Eaters! Do you really want Death Eaters owning his house? What about Tonks? _She's _related to Sirius," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Now you'll have to go to Dumbledore for that," smiled Mr. Weasley, joining the argument.

"Come on, let's go to bed," suggested Ron when Mrs. Weasley brought out some cleaning tools. He, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went upstairs to Ron's room. "Well, Bill and Charlie are still here helping out but they're hardly around, working and doing stuff for the Order. That's why they weren't here tonight."

"What about Percy?" asked Harry, wondering whether he had gotten nicer than before when Harry came to the Order last time.

"Well, he's gotten at least a _little_ more tolerable than last time," explained Ginny. "He now says he belongs to the family since Fudge saw you-know-who but is still pretty close to him. He hardly ever writes and when he does, Percy pretends he and Fudge were never wrong about you-know-who."

"Geez, and you know nothing about the Order?" asked Harry.

"Nope," said Hermione bluntly.

"Hey it's getting late. I think we ought to go to bed," said Ron. And with that he gave a huge long yawn. Hermione and Ginny left the room and Ron and Harry dressed for bed. Harry set Hedwig's cage next to Pig's and she hooted reproachfully and ruffled her feathers in disgust. She had never liked that bird and clicked her tongue in protest. Harry ignored her and set his trunk down next to his pull up bed.

Harry had a hard time imagining that just an hour ago he had been wondering how to get away from the Durleys and now he was here. Then he fell into a deep sleep, waking up to a big chorus of Happy Birthday from the Weasleys and Hermione. Things were looking pretty good for him. If only that good could last…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'K, don't worry, the story will get better. Just had to set the beginning. Hope you enjoyed! Plez review if you can!


	2. The Meeting

Alright, this chapter is set present time, after Voldemort controlled Harry's brain. (if anyone is reading this)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort looked around in Harry's body. "Hmm…. I think this will work better than that Weasley girl," he muttered. Then he wandered back to the Great Hall where everyone was eating and sat down with Ron and Hermione.

"Where were you?" asked Ron while tearing off a piece of chicken.

"Bathroom," Voldemort said automatically. Now he infested Harry, he could just rack his memories and act just like him so no one would suspect him.

He sat quietly while Ron and Hermione chitchatted away about classroom things, trivial things. Voldemort sat thinking about _other_ things. His plan would be set right after dinner when all the hubbub of kids going to their common rooms. Getting away from Ron and Hermione would be the hard part.

His job was made easier. "Erm, Harry?" Ron asked while walking in a different direction with Hermione. "Er, we have to do um, Prefect duties. 'K bye!" and scuttled off without another word.

Voldemort didn't hesitate to think about Harry's friends but hurried off to where the Slytherins and Snape were leaving. He then brushed past Snape briefly, just barely touching his arm. Voldemort then saw Snape wince slightly after he had done so, clutching his left arm where the dark mark was. He knew Snape would inform Dumbledore immediately, but they would never suspect the boy who lived.

Voldemort then retreated to the outside grounds near the Forbidden Forest, just far enough for the Death Eaters to Apparate. While quickly racking Harry's brain, he thought of the excuse of going to visit Hagrid just in case anyone asked on the way. Luckily, no one stopped him and he had just walked into the clearing where twelve of the Death Eaters had just arrived.

"My Lord," groveled what appeared to be Peter Petigrew. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Wormtail," he replied. "In the new flesh." There was an outbreak of muttering at these words but were silenced by Voldemor's new ones. "You all knew the plan! And I see you are all here, even the ones captured last summer by the Ministry. The fool Fudge. Still puts people in Azkaban even after Dumbledore's warnings about the Dementors joining us." There were a few snickers followed by this. "And I presume everything is still going to plan, Avery?"

"Yes, my Lord," stammered Avery. "The giants are ready to join us."

"Good. So with these new installments to the army, we will be ready before the end of term."

It was very eerie with Voldemort in Harry's body, walking around a group of Death Eaters and giving them orders. No one would look him straight in the eyes.

"Lucius?" Mr. Malfoy looked up. "Do we know anything new on the Order?"

"No, my Lord. Nothing from last summer. They have seemed to have changed hideouts." He looked back down at his feet.

"Alright," Voldemort began again. He seemed to be fighting the urge to curse Malfoy for his inconsistency but thought better of it. "You all know your current missions. We shall see each other soon." At that, twelve sounds of Disapparating filled the air. Voldemort walked back to the castle, and again didn't meeting anyone until he heard some rustling behind a cupboard.

He opened it and found something to his surprise. There sat Ron and Hermione kissing and then quickly stop. They snapped their heads to heads to Voldemort's direction, gaping in horror.

Voldemort, still pretending to be Harry, slowly gave a huge broad grin. "Am I interrupting something?"

Ron and Hermione, still gaping, started jumping into excuses and nonsense words. Ron, turning a deep shade of scarlet and Hermione, blushing more furiously than ever, said something like "mimble wimble."

"Erm, I can explain," Ron said finally quietly.

"No need," Voldemort replied. "Actions speak louder than words."

All Hermione could say was "eep."

"I'm going to bed now. 'Night." Then Voldemort strode off to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Ron and Hermione looking dazed at what just happened. When he reached the common room, Voldemort couldn't help but think Harry wouldn't remember any of this…… and actually smiled.

The next day, Harry couldn't remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was leaving Transfiguration and going to dinner. Harry convinced himself he must have been _very_ tired and gone straight to bed without dinner. He had woken up earlier than everyone else, so he got dressed and ready in a daze and headed down for breakfast. It was a Saturday so he had the whole day off to wonder about what happened. Since it was still early, Harry was the only one there besides a few Ravenclaw girls to the left of him. So he had an hour to stare at his toast 'till Ron and Hermione came.

When they finally arrived, Harry was too bemused to notice how nervous they were.

"Er, Harry?" Ron asked him. "About last night, I-"

"I can't remember any of it," interrupted Harry angrily as he ripped off a piece of his toast. "After Transfiguration, nada."

"N-not any of it?" Hermione whispered.

"Nope."

"Well, that's too bad," said Hermione, not looking as it was bad at all. "Why do you think you can't remember?"

"Maybe he was fed a forgetfulness drought!" suggested Ron. "But who would do that?" He looked at Hermione like she had done because of last night. After a secret no, she suggested something.

"Maybe you were just too tired to remember last night," she said. "You didn't speak at all during dinner."

"That's exactly what I thought too this morning," Harry said.

"Then it's settled!" Ron added, with a gulp of his orange juice. "Now, about that Charms homework yesterday-"

The day progressed quite normally. There was no more mention of the previous night, thought there were a couple times where Ron and Hermione had to do some "Prefect things." (Now we know what they are) They went to Hagrid's hut and learned to their delight, he was sending Grawp away to a giant learning facility Dumbledore had set up ever since Grawp had eaten most of the school's vegetables the previous night. Things were looking up for Harry. For now…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'K I liked this chapter much better than the last. Again, please review!


	3. The Return

Thanks a ton to **Annax3 **for reviewing! Props go to her and the rest of you? Get with the program and start reviewing! audience stares ooookay.

Gotta write this before I read the sixth and find out how wrong I was!

Going to New Mexico next week tomorrow cuz my grandpa has cancer ( so it'll be a little bit before I update.

Any who's

This part of the fic is in the past. See, the story switches from past to present with Voldemort and…

Random viewer: just get with the program!

'K! here's chap three!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That summer progressed normally with Harry playing Quidditch with Ron, Ginny, and his brothers (when they came). Hermione occasionally watched but usually buried herself in her school books Mrs. Weasley had bought them in Diagon Alley. Harry barely noticed how much time Hermione was also spending with Ron, being preoccupied with other things and all. He seemed the only one out of the trio who bothered to worry about Lord Voldemort as always but his feelings of worry drifted away as summer at the Burrow went on.

Soon it was time to leave on the Hogwarts Express.

The day had gone smoothly enough, even with the daily morning hassles of getting ready. The Ministry had let them borrow cars that year (the Ministry had tried being nicer to them ever since Voldemort had come) and the trip to the train station went fine with only four kids going this year.

On the train, Harry had to find his own compartment since Ron and Hermione were Prefects. While looking for an empty one, he heard his name called.

"Hey Harry!" Neville's voice rang out. "Over here!" Harry hurried over to Neville, avoiding the heads sticking out to see where the voice came from.

"Hello Neville," said Harry upon reaching him. He saw Luna and Ginny had sat with him as well like last year. After saying hello to them too, he sat next to Neville. He, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione seemed closer since last summer.

"Luna's just been telling us the history of the kernack," Ginny said, suppressing giggles as she pointed to Luna reading the Quibbler again.

"Yes, I was just through explaining its uses for sore throats and sneezing fits when I was _rudely_ interrupted." She looked at Neville but didn't look annoyed at all. In fact, Luna almost looked bored.

After that, she buried herself in her father's magazine while Ginny, Harry, and Neville talked about their summers (Harry already knowing Ginny's of course) until Ron and Hermione came up.

Luna looked up at Ron, not looking at Hermione as they complained about Malfoy again.

"Still here," Ron muttered. "You'd think after his father was captured he'd have enough sense not to return."

"I wonder if they _really_ captured him," Hermione whispered. "Was Fudge dumb enough to put him and the Death Eaters in Azkaban? I mean, with the Dementors on Voldemort's side, who knows how long it would take 'till they escape!"

"My father thinks Fudge wants them to escape," said Luna, engaging in the conversation. "He knew all along Fudge was in cahoots with you-know-who!"

Neville snorted. "Fudge? With you-know-who? When he was trying to forget about him? Well, the good news is Gran says his term is almost up as Minister."

Then the six of them talked about who should be the next Minister of Magic and bought a few chocolates from the trolley. Dumbledore's, Remus's, even Mr. Weasley's name was brought up. It was after Luna suggested _her_ father's name and Neville burst out laughing was when she retreated back to her magazine.

Hermione checked her watch. "It's about ten minutes 'til we arrive at Hogwarts. We should change." At that, they pulled out their robes and got into them. Then the train came to a screeching halt and a turmoil of students came out.

"'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione!" Hagrid's thunderous voice came down as the trio beamed at him. "Nice ter see yous!"

"Nice to see you too, Hagrid!" they responded.

"Well, gotta lead these firs' years ter Hogwarts! See yeh soon!" And he left with the shaking first years to the lake.

Harry and the others found an empty carriage pulled by what they now knew as therestrals towards the castle. A few minutes later they found themselves up at the door of Hogwarts.

The huge body of students went inside and sat down at their house tables, awaiting the feast and the words of Dumbledore. After the Sorting Hat's song and the sorting, they began to eat.

"Ah, the food of Hogwarts!" Ron grinned as he grabbed a large chicken wing and bit a large chunk of it. "This is one of the things I always miss at this place!"

"Are you saying this food's better than your mum's?" (A/N: it's just weird spelling mom that way! Okay that's it!) Harry inquired.

"No, well…,"stammered Ron. He started looking a little uncomfortable. After laughs from Harry and Hermione, he loosened up a bit.

After he had finished eating, Harry looked at the staff table and saw all the normal teachers. What he was looking for was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Umbridge had finally left. Hermione spotted her before he did, nudged Harry and Ron, and pointed excitedly.

"_Look_!" she cried but she needn't of. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open. There, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was none other than Tonks!

When they caught her eye, she smiled, waved, pointed to herself, and mouthed the words, "I'm a teacher!" Before they could say anything, she pointed to Dumbledore and they all paid rapt attention to him.

Since the feast was over, he stood up to speak a few words. Everyone quieted down immediately when they saw him. "Ah, now a few quick announcements!

"First off, for first years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone! And Filch has reminded me again to remind you of his rules on his office. Look there to find the list of what not to do." The twinkle in his eyes was more there than ever. "And everyone here will be safe from the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." There was an outbreak of whispers, especially at the Slytherin table. Harry looked in Malfoy's direction and noticed him speaking hurriedly to Crabbe and Goyle, probably missing his dad.

The hall quieted again at Dumbledore's next words. "I see no reason to fear him when we all have each other. Now on a further note, here is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" He pointed to Tonks and there was a big applause. There was one for here: cool. All of the other teachers were dressed very formally, but not Tonks. She had her signature pink hair and a long black cloak around her Celestina shirt and jeans. Some people gave reproving looks at her choice of clothes.

"Also, Quidditch practices are next Saturday-" Dumbledore made a few more notices then finally, the students were dismissed.

The new and old Gryffindors journeyed to their common room to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked lazily.

"Non timete mal," said Hermione. The portrait swung open and the students rushed, some to get settled and some for bed.

Ron and Harry went upstairs to find Neville and Dean up there.

"Where's Seamus?" Ron asked, looking at Neville and Dean.

Dean didn't say anything. He just looked at his pillow hard.

"Er, Seamus isn't coming this year," Neville said quietly, nervously looking at Dean. "His family went into hiding."

"Why?" Ron and Harry asked together.

"His dad was killed by a Death Eater," said Dean before Neville could continue. "Seamus's mum didn't want to chance another family member being killed."

"But isn't Hogwarts supposed to be the safest place at the moment?" questioned Harry.

Dean continued, "Well Seamus's mum hasn't always been on the best terms with Dumbledore, hasn't she? But he wrote to me and told me he's going to try and persuade her so that's _one _good thing." He gave a lout and a little exaggerated yawn. "Think I'll go to bed now."

Soon all the other's did the same. Harry went to bed thinking about what he'd do this year and hoped in vain nothing bad would happen…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'k tell me what you think?

Off to read half blood prince now! toodles!


End file.
